Vidas ¿Normales?
by Sakura Kamilla
Summary: He vuelto..todas las vidas de los personajes de gravi parecen normales pero no todo es lo que parece...ryuxshu y lo que vaya surgiendo


**Bueno ya tenia time que no escribia un fict, el ultimo que hice de ryuxshu no me gusto y lo deje inconcluso en mi libreta y me puse a hacer fanfics de l'arc en ciel, no muchos…como 2 jejeje **U** luego…otro rato de letargo, actualizé mi penultimo y hermoso fict hasta apenas hace unos días a pesar de que ya lo tenía completo desde que lo subí, pero lo que es la weba…y las cosas que ocurren, pero no problem. n.n gracias a los constantes encuentros que he tenido en el Messenger con alguien que no sabia nada desde hace mucho time se me recargaron los animos y pues aunque no sea la gran cosa este fict espero que sea de su agrado jejeje. Este fict va dedicado a Alina, a mi Lenzy Darklen, y a Ayaka que..jejeje me mando unos ficts muy chidos y por supuesto a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer fanfics hasta altas horas de la madrugada, que les fascina el yaoi, Gravitation y mas aun L'Arc en Ciel, Dir en Grey y la hermosura de Gackt bueno, a todos los que gusten del anime y el JRock y pues ya saben que todos (creosi no es que le agrego uno sorpresa) los personajes fueron creados por Maki Murakami-sama (que merece un altar en mi cuarto jeje) y son usados para fines de entretenimiento y combustible mental AA**

La vida de todos parecía normal..nada que ocultar, todos actuaban como de costumbre, Hiro los fines de semana iba a ver a Ayaka hasta Kyoto, se iba el viernes saliendo del trabajo y estaba ahí hasta el domingo, y cuando no podía ir se la pasaba llamando por teléfono. Suguru los fines de semana iba con su amado primo Touma mientras que Mika se la pasaba en algún centro comercial haciendo buen uso de las jugosas cantidades de dinero que tenía en el banco. Sakano y Mr. K se la pasaban viendo los detalles para las presentaciones, las revistas, programas de televisión, etc. Cosas de managers y productores. Cierto chico con su conejo rosa (mejor conocido como kumagoro) solo se quedaba en su departamento con su buena amiga Noriko a jugar,, pero cuando esta se iba permanecía "aparentemente" solo. Pero hay una singular pareja que no he mencionado, cierta pareja que la conforman un rubio escritor y un pelirrosa, que últimamente no han hablado mucho… pues el lanzamiento de su nueva novela hace que no haya mucha comunicación asi que nuestro pelirrosado personaje se sale y regresa lleno de energias con una sonrisa y cantando canciones con terminación "na no da" provocando una abultada una venita en la frente del apuesto escritor.

El sol empezaba a calentar el suelo y se reflejaba aún mas en el reluciente edificio de cristal de NG records pero un singular saludo (por no decir grito o, mejor aun alarido) se hizo presente

SHUICHI: - LaLiHooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo¡

Los tímpanos de todos los presentes en el estudio fueron atacados sin piedad, pero los que más fueron afectados fueron los de Fujisaki Suguru que estaba justo a lado de la puerta cando el pelirrosa entró provocando en el 1) un salto, 2) un grito, y 3) un desmayo. Shuichi al ver lo que había provocado lo sostuvo en sus brazos echándole aire con su hermosa mano, algo temblorosa por que creía que talvez el golpe que se dio con la silla que tenía junto de él lo pudo haber matado -.-

SHUICHI: - Suguru, estás bien?

SUGURU:- eto….(apenas estaba volviendo en si,) si…

MR. K : .shindou-kun, que horas son éstas de llegar?

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del pelirrosa, volteando con una cara algo asustada lentamente y solamente se encontró con el cañón de la reluciente mágnum que Mr. K sostenía en sus manos

SHUICHI: - nooooooo por favor no me mates, si no es tan tarde¡¡¡¡¡

MR. K :- ¿NO ES TAN TARDE? ¡SON LAS 10:30!

HIRO:- Ya, ya no es para tanto,

Entre tanto alboroto nadie noto como Touma estaba observando la escenita desde el umbral de la puerta.

SAkANO :Cha…Chachou

Todos voltearon al ver al mencionado

TOUMA: No, por mi no se preocupen yo puedo esperar

Unos ojos café se abrieron y el rostro del más joven del cuarto se torno en un rojo discreto que nadie notó al devolverle la mirada a su primo.

Una vez todos tranquilos escucharon con atención las palabras de su jefe

TOUMA: Bien quiero informarles que eligieron a Bad Luck y Nittle Grasper para ser el ending de una película y por lo tanto tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, y esto incluye el PV. Aquí tengo la letra

Esta la toma el pelirrosa para darle una rápida leida.

TOUMA: Tenemos muy poco tiempo y el trabajo empieza a partir de la próxima semana, asi que Shindou espero que ya te hayas aprendido la letra para esa fecha…y también debes ver con Ryuichi los detalles... pero…

SHUICHI: No ha llegado Sakuma-san?

TOUMA.- No, acabo de recibir una llamada y me dijo que se sentía muy mal del estómago, al parecer comió muchos dulces anoche…

Una sonrisita de nerviosismo se asomó por el hermoso rostro del pelirrosa, haciéndole recordar lo que ocurrió la noche anterior

Flashback

RYUICHI: Shu-chan….tengo hambre…

SHUICHI: pero si acabamos de comer…-.-u

RYUICHI: Pero no hubo postre….y yo quiero algo dulce…..

TOUMA: Así que... Por que no vas a verlo a su casa?

SHUICHI: Emm…..-.- si

TOUMA: Muy bien, Hiro tú te encargarás de los arreglos con la guitarra, y Suguru por que no vienes a mi oficina para que discutamos sobre el teclado y el sintetizador

Una sonrisa malévola se asomo en la faz del rubio dedicándole una mirada penetrante a cierto joven de cabello verde provocando que las mejillas de éste tomaran nuevamente ese rojo que se había desvanecido.

SUGURU: Entiendo, ahora iré

El pelirrosa estaba en la habitación mirando como Seguchi daba instrucciones al manager, y Hiro se acerco a su amigo

HIRO: Esto es genial, pero me preocupa Sakuma-san, cuantos dulces habrá comido para enfermarse?

SHUICHI: Je je je no lo se --

Flashback 2

SHUICHI: Dame…yo también quiero probar…..

RYUICHI: Espera un poco mas no da¡

El día siguió aparentemente tranquilo, todos terminaron su trabajo, exceptuando por cierto vocalista que desde hace dos horas atrás se había ido acompañado de su guapo amante, y pues…Suguru también por alguna extraña razón no se había aparecido desde que fue a la oficina de Seguchi. (quien sabe porque? Nee?) Todo parecía normal, sin cambio alguno, pero sin embargo había algo en el ambiente donde te dice que a pesar de que las cosas están tranquilas, en realidad están alteradas más de la cuenta.

SHUICHI: Yuki…

Dentro del mercedez negro, los besos que repartía el rubio escritor por el cuello del joven arrancaban uno que otro suspiro, dando a entender que esa noche iba a seri muuuuuy larga,

SHUICHI: Yuki.. Necesito que me lleves a casa de Sakuma-san

Los besos se detuvieron

YUKI: Para que vas a ir a ver a ese baka?

SHUICHI: Sakuma-san no es ningún baka, y pues…vamos a cantar el ED de una película…y hoy no fue a trabajar…y está enfermo y…Seguchi-san me dijo que lo fuera a ver…

YUKI: mhp..

YUKI: Me vez cara de Taxista?

SHUICHI: No, pero ten por seguro que te lo podré pagar de la forma que tu quieras

Sin tener salida alguna se dirigió al lugar solicitado, pero pensando para si cómo sería la mejor forma de cobrarse el favorcito…

YUKI: Quieres que te espere?

SHUICHI: Nop. Yo llego

YUKI: No llegues muy arde o dormirás en la sala

Despidiéndose con un suave beso el joven se dirigió al apartamento no había nada extraño, un chico que formalmente ya tenía una relación estable con alguien iba a ver a su buen amigo enfermo que no había ido a trabajar

Nada anormal… -..-

Abrió la puerta y unos enormes ojos azules se abrieron alegres al ver quien lo estaba visitando

RYUICHI: Shu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, kumagoro y yo te extrañamos mucho

SHUICHI: Por qué no fuiste a trabajar?

RYUICHI: Tu tuviste la culpa de que no fuera a trabajar (el rostro de este cambió) O…ya no te acuerdas que pasó?

SHUICHI: Por eso he venido….

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_Bueno es lo que hize en mi jornada de trabajo…jejeje por si no se han dado cuenta es un RYUxSHU pero no se que giro darle a la historia para hacerla mas "interesante" en el cap que sigue sabremos que fue lo que ocurrió a Ryu-chan para quese enfermara...y prometo lemon pero… necesito ver que mas le puedo poner jejeje la practica la he estado perdiendo u.u buaaaaa y mi mail es: sailorsakuraangewomon.. si tienes alguna sugerencia, duda, reclamacion, maldición o simplemente te gusta como va este fic escríbeme un review, es lo que me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo thanks. _

_PD2 Espero actualizar pronto ya no me tardaré lo prometo lo prometo. _

_Besos…_


End file.
